I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by writers-block1702
Summary: When a group of schoolkids come across an ancient Egyptian secret that has been locked away for over 5000 years, their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Introductions, part 1**_

**Cairo, ANCIENT EGYPT – 5000BC**

"What the hell is your problem, Bakura?" a tanned boy with blonde hair screamed as he ran hurriedly down the stone corridoor.

"Honestly Marik, you are way too sensitive about these things." The pale, white haired male jeered as he continued to progress away from the other.

The first boy groaned as he reached the foot of the stairs. "I swear to god, if you don't give it back to me I will not be responsible for my actions!"

"Please, don't flatter yourself 'Binky Boy'. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried!"

"Why you son of a-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!"

The boys teared their deathly glances away from each other to feast their eyes upon the source of the noise. Standing before them was a tall, muscly physique with star shaped, tri-colour hair. He was draped in beige linen with gold sandals and a royal purple cape. The man had on a Golden crown and a large, golden pyramid puzzle on a long chain around his neck.

"Oh, um hey there, Atemu…" Marik said, as he stood up and shaked himself off, embarrassed.

"Hello, Marik." Atemu said as he rolled his eyes, "What were you two fighting about now?" Atemu said as he pulled Bakura up from the stone floor. The two boys then started to talk at the same time, each trying to be louder than the other. Atemu rubbed his temples, "You know what? I don't actually care, but your constant arguing is getting annoying."

"HE STARTED IT!" they both screeched. Atemu winced at the volume of the previous noise.

"Yes and I'm ending it!" Atemu shouted. "Now you better go before my dad catches you guys." He smirked.

"Dammit he's right. Come on, Marik!" Bakura replied as he pulled Marik away.

* * *

On the other side of the building, a boy named Yami was sat. Yami had star shaped tri-colour hair like Atemu, his brother. Although this boy was younger, paler and less irritable. He was also first in line for the throne after his father, Aknankanon, Pharoah of Egypt. He lay lazily across his bed with his head facing the wall. 'Why father. Why would you choose me to be pharaoh of Egypt? Atemu is so much more suitable, plus, I have no idea how to run a freaking household, let alone the entirety of Egypt! For the love of Ra!' Yami pulled his knees to his chest and sighed, as he knew his coronation was only days away. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. "Enter!" Yami called.

In walked a tall slender man with brown hair, blue eyes and a somewhat stern facial expression. "Crown Prince, I came to get you for your coronation gown fitting."

Yami sighed as he climbed down from his bed, "I know, Seto, thank you." He said as he dragged himself to the door. "Oh and Seto, please don't call me crown prince, I really do just prefer my name."

"As you wish, cousin." Seto answered. Yami smiled as they walked.

The boys then began their journey, but not at all the journey they expected.

**Hey! So this is the first chapter of my first story, go easy on me, and it gets much more interesting, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

DOMINO CITY, JAPAN, 2013.

_**Chapter 2 - Introductions, part 2**_

A group of Japanese teenagers were sitting together on a plane. They were on their way to Egypt as a field trip from Japan.

"Malik, will you give it back already!" a small boy with white hair and violet eyes screamed as he tried to pull his lunch box away from the other boy.

"Never, Ryou! I forgot to pack lunch and I'm hungry!" another small boy with blonde hair and tanned skin retorted.

Ryou pouted and slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Ugh, Malik! I can never win with you!"

"That's because you are a bit of a pushover, Ryou. You should fight back, dude." A voice from the seat nearest the window said.

Malik laughed "Heba's right, Ryou." Heba is a small boy who had star shaped tri colour hair.

"I really do hate you guys sometimes." Ryou said as he looked the other way and rolled his eyes. This only amused the other boys to the point where they were falling off their seats.

"Ignore them, Ryou. You're not a push over, you're just nice. Something none of them would understand." Another boy, almost identical to Heba said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Ryou responded. Yugi Mutou was a 16 year old boy, and he looked almost identical to his twin brother, Heba; apart from the fact that Yugi had pale skin, and a slightly more innocent look, and Heba had tanned skin and a slightly sterner look.

"We are about 10 minutes away from landing, if you could all return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, thank you!" the air hostess said.

"I'm so excited, Yugi! I can't believe we're actually going to Egypt! It's going to be awesome." Heba said excitedly.

Yugi smiled at his friend, "I know, it's going to be awesome!"

Malik scoffed. "I just hope that something exciting actually happens because it seems like its gonna be pretty damn boring if we just stand there and look at things in a museum."

"You don't know Malik, you might enjoy it!" Ryou said.

"I highly doubt that, Ryou." Malik said.

"Hey, Yug, Maybe you'll find out some more about that thing your granddad gave ya" a taller boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a New York accent stated.

On Yugi's 16th birthday; Solomon, his grandfather who had raised himself and his brother, had given him a series of metallic pieces.

-Flashback-

"Yugi, I was given these pieces by an old friend. When they are put together they create what is known as the millennium puzzle; now I am giving it to you." Solomon said as he handed the pieces to his grandson.

"But Grandpa, why-"

"Trust me, Yugi. I have strong belief that it belongs with you."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, Grandpa."

-End of Flashback-

"You're right Joey. I will try to put it together once we reach the hotel."

Tristan, who was sat next to Joey, laughed. "I have a feeling, this is going to be an adventure." What they didn't know was that it was nothing like the adventure they expected.

* * *

**I know it sucks currently and it was incredibly short, but seriously bear with me. I'm going to make it more interesting after this, I promise. Action starts now. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am incredibly excited for this because this is the chapter where things start to liven up a bit, YAY!**_

_**For those of you that do not watch YGO on a regular basis, here is your dictionary that might help you through.**_

_**Hikari - Light**_

_**Yami - Darkness**_

_**R&R PLEAAASEE**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**ANCIENT EGYPT, 5000 YEARS AGO.**

Yami Sennen, Crown Prince of Egypt, was in his bedroom, getting ready for his pre-coronation dinner with a sombre expression. 'I know I'm Crown Prince and all that; I know that I am fully prepared. I have gone through and succeeded at all the tasks my father has put me through in preparation for me being future Pharaoh. However, I still feel like I will somehow ruin my opportunity. I am not ready yet.' Yami sighed as he shuffled to the door. He then turned and smiled as he heard Marik and Bakura cursing at each other from the other end of the corridor as they approached him.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Yami exclaimed, slightly angered by the other boys incompetence.

"Well, we only argue because Blondie over here can never accept that I'm always right!" Bakura retorted.  
"You're wrong, Bakura!" Marik laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
"What are you wrong about?" Yami said as he switched his gaze between the two.  
"Oh nothing…" Marik said, as his eyes sparkled with mischief.  
Yami grabbed Marik by the arm. "Marik, tell me."  
"And what if I say no?" Marik asked, confidently.  
"Well," Yami said, letting go of the boy, "Then I might have to inform a certain Pharaoh of the cause of that fire in the Kitchens."  
"You wouldn't dare." Marik said.  
"Oh, but I would." Yami said, laughing.  
"I did say he couldn't cook!" Bakura introverted.  
"Fine Yami, Ra, you are so stubborn sometimes!" Yami just grinned at this, and made a face that said 'tell me or there will be consequences'. Marik then ushered Bakura.  
"Basically, we had a small bet on our hands." Bakura said.  
"Oh yeah, what kind of bet?" Yami asked.  
"We may have bet on how long it would take you to mess up as Pharaoh." Marik said.  
"Well it sure is good to know that I have the support of my good friends!" Yami said sarcastically.  
Marik rolled his eyes and grabbed Bakura by the elbow. "Come on, Bakura. We should get going, it's Yami's fancy dinner thing tonight."  
"That we're not invited to." Bakura added.  
Yami laughed at this. "Sorry guys, Royalty only.  
The boys then walked away slightly irritated, much to Yami's amusement.  
'Brilliant, now I'm probably late.' Yami thought as he began to quicken his pace down to the dining chambers.  
Down in the dining hall, Pharaoh Aknankanon, the Father to Yami and Atemu, sat on his throne as head of the table. Opposite him sat his wife; Yami and Atemu's birthmother, Amara Sennen. To the left of her sat the other Prince, Prince Atemu. He was getting impatient due to the fact he had not eaten anything yet.  
Atemu then banged his fists on the stone table. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS YAMI?! I SWEAR TO RA I WILL KILL THAT BOY IF HE DOES NOT HURRY UP." he spat.  
Aknankanon raised his hands. "Calm down son," he said, "Yami will be here soon."  
"For his sake, he better hope so!" Atemu said, calmer, rubbing his tembles with his pointer fingers.  
A sudden interruption then startled them all. Yami had burst through the stone doors coughing and spluttering due to having to run up ridiculous numbers of stairs.  
'Shit. I thought I could get in without them seeing me. Well done, Yami.' Three sets of eyes were now resting on him alone.  
"I-I'm not late, am I?" Yami quietly muttered.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I AM SO HUNGRY YAMI. YOU ARE DENYING ME FOOD YOU BASTARD." Atemu screeched.  
Yami winced.  
"Watch your mouth, young man." Amara said sternly.  
Atemu huffed and slumped back into his throne.  
Yami laughed to himself before retaining a blank expression and walking over, joining his family for his last celebration as a Prince.  
Yami's cousin, Seto, was there too; as well as his uncle, Aknaden. He also knew that there was every chance Marik and Bakura would be listening to every word from outside the doors. The family then made small talk whilst they ate. Suddenly from outside the door, there was a violent crash and an earpiercing scream.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Aknankanon bellowed in disbelief.  
"Pharaoh, there has been a disturbance. Your security has been breached, there is an evil force trying to invade the Palace walls. Priest Seto, as the head of Military forces, we would like you to come with." The servant said after dashing into the room, out of breath.  
Seto then nodded and stood up, following the man out of the room.  
"I thought we defeated him.." Aknankanon said under his breath.  
'Defeated who?' Yami thought to himself. He was worried, the kingdom was nearly his, he was given the chance to rule, and that chance was slowly being dragged away from him.  
Aknankanon then stood up. 'I know what we have to do here, but it won't be easy. It will kill them inside.' "Boys." Aknankanon then said.  
"Yes, father?" Yami and Atemu said in unison.  
He sighed, "I'd like you to go and get your friends Marik and Bakura, and then also fetch Seto. We need them, tell whoever they are with that the Pharaoh is requesting their presence."  
The boys nodded and then hurried off to carry out their fathers' orders. They then returned shortly with the boys that his father had asked for.  
"Get off, Atemu!" Marik yelled as he was dragged into the dining hall against his will.  
"Dammit, Yami! Since when have you been so strong?!" Bakura spat.  
"You wanted us, Pharaoh?" Seto said, trying to ignore the incompitence of his friends.  
"Yes, I feel as if I owe you all an explination." The Pharaoh said.  
"An explination about what, father?" Atemu said, worriedly.  
"This might not be easy to explain, follow me." The boys then did as they were told. Aknankanon lead them to the part of the palace that none of them were allowed in, not even the princes. It was a long dark tunnel, which appeared to be leading to nowhere. Aknankanon then raised his arm to the sky and balled his fingers up into a fist he then opened his fist, muttering a strange language under his breath. All of a sudden, there was a glow of light, and the entire corridoor was illuminated.  
'How did father do that?' Atemu thought to himself, now becoming extermely intreguied yet worried by his fathers action and his misunderstanding of the fact that he and his trusty friends were journeying into the unknown.  
At the end of the corridoor, there was a giant golden door, with hyrogliphics indented onto the metalwork. The only person that understood this was Yami, as he had been given extra tuition so that he knew how to read in preparation for him being pharaoh.  
Aknankanon then spoke, in a sombre tone of voice that sent shivers down the spines of the youngers. They couldn't quite translate what he had said, but they knew whatever it was, it must have been important. The doors then opened, to reveal a burst of light. "Ra, our almighty leader, I come bearing the chosen ones." Aknankanon boomed.  
'Chosen ones? What is going on here?' Yami wondered.  
There was then a glow of pure light which burst through the ceiling with so much force that the boys were sent plumiting to the floor. "You requested me Pharaoh, I am here to help. What do you need?" a forshadowed voice asked.  
"It's time. I need you to save them, so that they can fulfil their destinies."  
There was a condouling pause.  
"Very well. How long do you need, Pharaoh?" The voice requested.  
The Pharaoh's were then damp with tears, "I-I just want to say goodbye, t-to my boys."  
"As you wish." And then the light went out, and the room was lit by candles only.  
"Ok Dad, what's going on here?" Yami said.  
"Yeah, and what does it have to do with us?" Marik asked, scared. Bakura then put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head at him, inferring that he should be quiet.  
"Boys, you are the chosen ones." Aknaden said.  
"The what now?" Seto asked, confused.  
"The chosen ones. You are the 5 chosen ones. You have been chosen by Ra to be the only ones that survive this catastrophic event and are able to save the future."  
"Ok, this is just wierd." Bakura scoffed.  
"Shut it, Bakura!" Yami muttered. "Dad, what do you mean save the future?"  
"My son, an evil force has been awakened. The only people that can save us are the five of you."  
"Indeed, what do we have to do now though?" Marik asked.  
"Boys, please bear with me when I tell you. You can't back out of this, the decision is not your own."  
"Ok. We understand. What do we need to do, Pharaoh?" Seto said.  
"Boys, you are Yami's." Aknankanon said.  
"Yami's? Atemu stated.  
"Correct. This means that your life purpose is to protect your Hikaris." Aknankanon answered.  
"Ok, and who are our Hikari's exactly, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.  
The Pharaoh tried to smile, but his face drooped with age and wisdom. "Your Hikari's don't exist. They will be born in just under 5000 years."  
Seto shook his head. "Forgive me for misunderstanding Pharaoh, but you are making no sense."  
"I know, but it will all make sense soon. Boys, promise you will forgive me, but I have to do this. It is for the greater good."  
Yami's expression turned stern. "We understand Dad, whatever it is you need us to do, we will do it."  
"Thank you boys. Remember, protect your Hikari's, at all costs. Make sure they come to no harm." Aknankanon said, tears running down his face.  
"My sons, you wait here. I need to take Marik, Bakura and Seto first." Aknankanon said.  
The boys did as they were told, and waited in the dim cold. They could sense eachothers fear, but decided to remain silent.  
When Aknankanon returned, he was alone. Marik, Bakura and Seto were no longer with him.  
"Where are-" Atemu began to ask, but Aknankanon stopped him.  
"Do not worry boys, you will be with them soon." The Pharaoh said, welling up.  
He dragged them away into the other room.  
"Why is it so dark, Father?" Yami questioned.  
"Because I don't want you to see, Yami."  
The boys nodded.  
"Yami, Atemu-" You could hear the tears in his voice as he spoke. "I love you boys so much, I hope you know. This is your destiny. Protect your Hikari's with your life. Do you understand?"  
"We do, Dad." The brothers answered.  
Their father then hugged them, tight. "Atemu, you first." Atemu nodded.  
His father then raised his hand, and started to speak in the language they did not understand once more, all of a sudden a glow of light surrounded Atemu. He started to panic, but then his eyes shut, so he looked at peace. His body lifted up and then gravitated towards a golden panel on the wall. Then there was a glow of white light, and Atemu was gone.  
"What was that?!" Yami said, flabberghasted.  
"Yami, let me explain. Your brothers body and soul has been encased in a metallic panel upon Ra's tomb. In 5000 years, your Hikari's will come and unrealisingly release you. They will be in grave danger, and you will devote your life to saving them, even if it means killing yourself. If you do not do so, their entire world will be in grave danger. Do I make myself clear Yami?" Aknankanon asked.  
Yami gasped, sighed and felt so many emotions all at once. He had no idea what was going on, and he had never been more frightened for not only himself, but his friends as well, in his entire 17 years of existance. However, he trusted his father with his life; he understood that anything he would do, he would do to save him and his brother. So he gulped and nodded at his father.  
Aknankanon was crying hard, "I love you, my son."  
Yami smiled and tears filled his eyes, "I love you too, Dad."  
Aknankanon then raised his hands and started to speak the misunderstood language.  
Yami then felt his entire body turn cold, the white light surrounded him and white started to fill his eyes, consuming his vision. His eyes then shut, and Yami's previous fears faded. He then thought one thing strongly before he became unconcious. "Protect my Hikari."


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys! So here it is chapter four, these may be a bit boring because I'm trying to make it interesting and keep you guys guessing. This chapter is fairly unimportant, but it was fun to write. By the way, I think the next chapter will be with the 2013 group as well because I want an interesting build up before I bring in the egyptians.**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Settling**_

_**Egypt 2013**_

The boys had just arrived in Egypt.

"I really hate flying." Heba stated, throwing his head back into the seat as the plane began its descent.

"Cheer up, Heba. After all it's not even that far." Tristan said to his friend.

"I suppose so but it still makes me-" Heba was stopped by the Plane landing on the ground with a sharp thud. This made Heba leap upward and close his eyes.

"Honestly Heba, one might think you've never flown before." Malik said.

Yugi gazed at Malik, "That's because we haven't."

Ryou raised his eyebrow, "Seriously? You've been missing out."

"I beg to differ," Heba muttered. This only amused Yugi further, and he chuckled to himself as he got his possessions together as they would be departing from the aircraft shortly.

"I'm so excited, I'm sure Egypt is beautiful!" Tea squealed excitedly.

"Yes, but I don't think anything could ever be more beautiful than you." Tea's boyfriend of 2 years, Duke Devlin, stated.

Tea smiled and kissed her boyfriend chastely.

Yugi and Heba awed; Ryou stuck two fingers in his mouth, inferring that he was about to throw up; Malik and Tristan simply laughed laughed, happy for their friends; Joey growled and then face-palmed, "For God's sake, guys. Get a room!"

"Must you make out ALL the time?" Ryou said.

"YES!" they both shouted before returning their attention to their significant others.

Yugi sighed, "Come on, guys. Everyone's leaving, we have to go."

The group then stood up, exited the plane, and made their way to their hotel nearby.

* * *

Once they reached the hotel, they were stopped by their teacher.

"Alright kids, quiet! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, MR. ISHTAR!" the teacher bellowed.

Malik then turned away from the girl he was exchanging numbers with, blushing. Everyone else laughed, but they were soon silenced by the icy gaze of their tutor.

"Right. Now," The teacher said slowly, in a desperate attempt to calm himself down, "I need to assort you all into the groups you will be spending time with this holiday." The teacher then started to say all of the groups, until the group of friends were mentioned, "…and you boys will be with Tristan, Duke and Tea." This upset the group slightly, as they were annoyed they did not get to spend this holiday with all of their friends. "Ryou and Malik, you will be with Joey, Heba, and Yugi." This excited the boys, as they were happy they got to spend their holiday with some of their friends, even if it wasn't the entirety of the group.

The teacher then waited for the group to pipe down before he spoke once more. "You will do everything together, so make sure to stick together. Ok, you boys can go to your rooms now."

Heba, Joey, Malik, Ryou and Yugi wandered into the hotel, checked in, and then they departed for their rooms. Heba agreed to share with Yugi, Malik with Ryou, Joey with Tristan, and obviously, Tea with Duke. They all then went to their rooms with their roommates.

"Heba I can't believe we're staying in Egypt! This is so exciting!" His brother just nodded in agreement as they walked.

* * *

The rooms occupied four each, due to there being a double sofa bed. The rooms were of a satisfactory size, and the bathroom was fairly substantial. So the boys were satisfied.

"Yugi, when are you going to try to complete the Millenium puzzle?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed, "I'm not sure, Heba. But what I do know is that Grandpa entrusted me with it, probably for reasons I won't understand. He said it belongs with me, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is it must be important. Grandpa isn't the type to be playing pass the parcel with ancient Egyptian artifacts." Heba smiled.

Yugi laughed at this, "That is true."

Then the boys began to unpack their possessions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Really excited for this chapter!**

**I'm having slight writers block, and i was wondering if any ideas for any other stories for me to write. I am fully open to ideas!**

**Please PM me if you have one, and enjoy the chapter!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Completion**

Egypt – 2013

Yugi was sat in he and Heba's hotel room. His brother was tired and had fallen asleep on his side of the bed. Yugi however, was wide awake. It was extremely late, but his determination was infinite. He had decided that he wanted to complete the millennium puzzle. Tonight. The spike haired teen, was sat on his side of the bed, eyes wild with excitement. He had only two pieces left, and he was near breaking point. Unsure as to the reason, the boy was frantic. He had a feeling that whatever was to happen when the Millennium Puzzle was completed, his life would never be the same. He saw it in his grandfather's wisdom filled eyes when he was given the artefact. '"Destiny." That is what Grandpa had said. Destiny. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that this isn't any Egyptian artefact. Grandpa said he thought it belonged with me.' "Yes! One more piece!" Yugi said, his eyes widening and glistening with mischief. He gently took the metallic puzzle piece and placed it into the abstract space within the pyramid shaped structure. As soon as the piece was clicked into place, there was a glow of light which emerged in the form of a golden beam, and it shot itself into Yugi's chest. Yugi squealed, waking up his twin brother who was lying beside him.

"Yugi, what-" Heba was stopped as he looked in to the eyes of his brother, they were radiating gold. Heba was startled and began to speak to his twin, "What is going on here?!" he screamed, as he shook his brother in a desperate attempt to shake his brother out of this state. Suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the light retreated back into the millennium puzzle, and Yugi's eyes returned to being the innocent lilac colour Heba was used to.

"Heba? What was that? What-" His speech of confusion was interrupted by the embrace of his brother, who was hugging Yugi tightly, he then grew worried.

"Yugi, I was so worried about you! I thought I was going to lose you. You looked possessed!" Heba cried, his eyes filling up with salty teardrops, formed by fear.

"I don't know what happened, Heba. One minute I was close to my completion of the Puzzle, but then when I put in the last piece..." Yugi trailed off.

"What happened, Yugi?" Heba said.

"I have no idea. I just saw light and then I blacked out for a bit, and then I returned. How long was I out for?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, from what I saw, you were not unconscious. You never closed your eyes, you seemed to always be awake. Although there was something odd that happened…" Heba said quietly.

"What? What happened?" Yugi said.

"Your eyes…" Heba gulped, "They turned gold."

"They what now?" Yugi raised an eyebrow in sheer disbelief. 'What could be going on?' he thought.

"Your eyes turned gold, I am not sure how or why but they did. They then faded back to purple gradually as the light retreated into the puzzle."

Yugi face-palmed into the pillow and breathed heavily, whilst his brother rubbed his back, to try to calm his now freaking out twin down. Yugi then raised his head, sniffling.

"What do you think is going on, Heba?" Yugi questioned.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This obviously has something to do with why grandpa gave it to you. He must have known that this or something like this would happen." Heba said.

"Yeah, you're right. But to be honest, what if he was right? What if it belongs with me? What if this so called destiny of mine is real, and not just grandpa going off his rocker?" Yugi said quickly.

"Listen Yugi, calm down. We need to sleep; we're going to the museum with Malik, Ryou and Joey tomorrow. Get some rest now, I promise that tomorrow we will look more into this ok?" Heba said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Yugi sighed, knowing that his brother was correct. "I know, Heba. Thank you." He then nuzzled down into the pillow, "Goodnight Heba, see you tomorrow."

Heba smiled and hugged his brother. "Good night, Yugi." 'I really hope we can find out what's going on with you. I'm not risking losing you again, brother. I promise to stick by you this time.' Heba thought before he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Yami suddenly grew conscious. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't feel his eyelids, nor anything else for that matter. He couldn't feel anything, all he knew was that he was conscious. 'What?' Yami thought. He was now really scared. 'Last thing I remember is father. Father. I wonder how father is. I wonder how my friends are. Atemu… I hope everyone is alright. I have so many questions, I just don't know what's going on, and I wish I did. Yami panicked. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, he wanted to be able to feel his body. He wanted to be able to do anything but remain here, isolated with his own thoughts. Yami soon got so frustrated that he needed to sleep, and he fell into unconsciousness once more.

What Yami didn't know, is that his prayers would be answered, sooner than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEXT CHAPTER YAY**

**Hope you guys like it! Trying to upload a chapter a day.**

"Aah!" Yugi screamed as he awoke. He shot up so that he was now sat in his bed, his large eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was sweating and heavily breathing, whilst also shaking from the shock of what happened. 'These dreams are getting more and more real every time; tonight was definitely the worst. It's the same one, night after night.' His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head round to see the sleepy yet comforting face of his brother.

"Again? I thought they had stopped." A sleepy voice said.

"I know, same here." Yugi panted.

Heba sighed. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

Once Yugi regained his breath, "Yeah Heba, I think so."

"Okay." There was then an awkward silence. "Can I go back to sleep now." Heba asked in a tired yet pleading tone.

"Of course you can, Heba. Thanks, I'm sorry I woke you." Yugi said as he looked down at his brother who was now already asleep once more. He chuckled silently to himself before pulling his knees to his chest and resting head on them. 'I really don't know what I would do without Heba. He and the other guys mean everything to me.' He then looked down at his millennium puzzle which he realised he had on, as once Yugi had completed the puzzle, and the whole façade was over he felt an extreme protection towards it, and decided to try and keep it with him at all times. He did this by attaching it to a thick silver chain. But he just realised that he had then fallen asleep with it. 'I have so many questions about you.' Yugi thought as he picked up the puzzle and held it in front of his face. A feeling of tire then swept over him. 'Tomorrow, I will find out-' Yugi began to think as he fell into a land of dreams once more.

-NEXT MORNING-

"MORNING YUG!" Joey screamed in Yugi's ear the next morning.

"Get. Up. Heba." Malik chanted as he hit his friend with a pillow.

At this, the brothers simply groaned and rolled over.

"Seriously guys, I mean, we're going to the museum today!" Ryou said excitedly. All four boys then glanced over at him, including those who were supposedly asleep. There was then a sudden burst of laughter from them all.

"What? What's so funny, guys?" Ryou said innocently.

"Nothing, Ryou." Malik said clutching his stomach as he was in pain with laughter.

Ryou slumped back in his seat and crossed his arms. "No but seriously, wake up, we will miss the coach otherwise." He said, directing his gaze at the twins.

Yugi smiled. "Aright, Ryou. Let us get ready, we will meet you down there, okay?"

"Alright." Joey said as he skipped off, dragging Malik and Ryou with him. The boys then began to get themselves ready.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night, Heba." Yugi sighed as he began to change clothes.

"Don't worry about it. Although, I did think those dreams had stopped." Heba said, concerned.

"Same here, plus last night was really bad. I can't specifically remember what happened, but I remember losing you and grandpa." Yugi said as he shook at that thought alone.

Heba then walked out after he had finished brushing his teeth. "Listen, Yugi. Nothing is ever gonna happen to me. I promise you that I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Yugi smiled. "Right, thanks Heba." As he walked over and hugged his brother tightly.

"Hey, it's not as if I have a choice, I am your brother after all." Heba said, hugging Yugi back.

"Come on, we better get going." Yugi explained. The boys then walked out of the room together, to board the coach for the museum.

-AT THE MUSEUM-

"SILENCE!" The teacher said, in a failed attempt to silence the group of insolent Japanese schoolchildren.

"OI!" Ryou shouted. A silence then fell across everybody, as they could all sense the anger in Ryou's voice.

The teacher sighed. "Thank you, Ryou." He then clapped his hand as he began to speak. "Every group of you have been given a certain tour guide. Your group first, Mr Mutou." The teacher said, striking an icy gaze at Yugi and his friends which sent shivers down all of their spines. The 5 then stepped forward in front of the group towards their tutor. "Boys, I would like you to meet Ishizu. She will be your tour guide today." The boys jaws dropped at the woman who was situated in front of them.

Malik gasped and stepped forward. "That's impossible…" he said under his breath.

Ishizu then raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something. "Boys, will you excuse us?" She said with a wise toned voice. She then took the teacher aside.

"Is this them? They looked exactly how I imagined!" Ishizu smiled at the teacher.

"Yes, this is them. Do as you will, and good luck." The teacher whispered.

Ishizu's face hardened. "I understand." She then nodded and walked back toward the group, who were still in sheer shock.

"If you would like to follow me, boys." Ishizu said, calmly.

The boys then began to walk.

Ryou tapped Malik gently on the shoulder before saying. "Malik, that's crazy! She looks so much like-"

"My sister. I know." Malik sighed, his eyes wetting up with tears.

"But she's-" Yugi began.

"Dead." Malik said, a tear running slowly down his bronze face.

Heba sighed. "You okay?" he said before walking over to put an arm round his friend.

Malik sniffed. "Fine."

They then came to a corridor with 'Out Of Bounds' written above it.

"Um, Ishizu? Are you sure this is the right way?" Joey asked as he reluctantly followed this girl down the dark hallway.

"Positive." Ishizu replied confidently, not turning round.

'I wonder where we are going.' They all thought.

At the end of this corridor, there was a large golden door which was completely covered in ancient hieroglyphics and markings. It was lit by candles and the gemstones which were fixed to the door glistened in the lights.

"Stay back." Ishizu said coldly.

The boys did as they were told and positioned themselves behind Ishizu.

"Yugi." Ishizu whispered. "Take my hand."

"How do you know-" Yugi began.

"No time!" she spat. She then forced herself to calm down. "Yugi, take my hand."

Yugi had decided not to question anymore and to just comply, so he did as Ishizu said.

"Ra. I have here the 5 chosen ones. Awaken!" She bellowed.

All of a sudden Yugi's puzzle began to glow like it did the previous day, except the glow of light was sent shooting into the door, causing it to open. The force of this alone sent the other four boys and Ishizu plummeting to the ground, but Yugi however was left standing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Heba screamed at Ishizu, but she said nothing in return.

Once the door was fully open, Ishizu ushered for them to go in. "This is your destiny."

Yugi nodded and walked.

"YUGI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They all screamed at him.

Yugi stopped, "It's ok guys, she's right. Come with me."

The four boys then picked themselves up and nervously walked into the darkness, oblivious of what lay ahead.

* * *

**OOOOH CLIFFHANGER?**

**can anyone guess what or who they will find in that room?**

**Its a bit obvious :P next one tomorrow!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy about this chapter oh my Ra.**

**Please R&R or i shall send you to the shadow realm.(:**

* * *

Yugi walked through the grand doors into the darkened oblivion.

The four boys behind did as Yugi had said previous, and followed him there. From here on out, the boys knew nothing except the fact that they each trusted Yugi with their lives. They had always been there for each other, and whatever happens now, they will face it together.

In all honesty, none of them knew where they were going. Yugi was purely being guided by the millennium puzzle, and the boys were just following suit.

"It's telling me to go on, guys. If you don't want to carry on, you don't have-" Yugi began to whisper to his friends

"Yugi, you know there is no point in saying that. We're going nowhere!" Heba said smirking.

Joey laughed, "He's right, Yug."Malik and Ryou nodded in agreement.

Yugi smiled at his friends, realising that they were right. "Alright, let's go."

The further the boys went, the darker and quieter it became. There was a mix of emotions; utter confusion, upset, boredom, defeat and hopelessness. Yugi was determined to go on, no matter how tedious this became. 'I have to find out why Grandpa gave me this puzzle in the first place. I obviously know now that it is something beyond my control entirely.

Without warning; Malik, who was walking first, suddenly wandered face first into a wall. He screamed at this and fell onto the floor.

"MALIK!" Heba exclaimed, worried.

"You okay?" Joey said.

"Well Wheeler, seeing as I have just walked face first into a cold solid surface and was left a semi-unconcious wreck on the ground, what do you think?" Malik spat.

"Yeah, he's fine." Ryou said.

"Guys, I think we might be onto something here! This seems like some kinda door or something." Yugi said, as his pale fingers ran over what he thought was a door handle and lock." 'If only I knew what the key was.' Yugi sighed. The millennium eye symbol on the front of Yugi's puzzle then began to glow again, letting Yugi see more of the door. The other four boys backed up, just in case. They then all stopped to stare.

"They're handprints? That's the key?" Malik said, picking himself up from the floor.

Yugi nodded. "Listen guys, I know this sounds insane, but for some reason I think they're our hand prints, and I therefore think we should try."

"Yugi then began to try all of the hand print indentations until he found the one that appeared to suit his hand best, this was the fourth one along." He then ushered to the others.

They were all reluctant to move, unsure as to what would happen if they progressed. Yugi could feel his eyes burning with tears at the mistrust of his friends. Heba sighed and reached out his hand to his brother, Yugi grabbed it and Heba slowly shuffled his way to his hand print, which appeared to be the third one along. Ryou then stepped forward, and placed his hand on the first, Joey on the second and then Malik last.

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Malik said, his voice stuttering with year.

Yugi put out his hand to his friend, "No. But I do know that whatever happens, we will face it together." Malik rolled his eyes and then smiled at his friend before tightly clutching Yugi's hand, and placing his hand into the 5th print. As soon as Malik's hand was placed, the door began to rise up, revealing a lightly lit room. Inside the room there was a thin bronze corridor and they could see a room at the end. The boys walked and then their jaws dropped.

"Oh my god." Heba said, with his mouth open.

Inside the room were 5 golden tablets situated in the same order as the handprints on the door before. However these weren't any gold tablets. These were filled with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, but there was something more to them. On each tablet that matched each person, there appeared to be a picture of something. On each tablet there was something printed, an image of ancient Egyptians. They looked exactly like them.

"Look at this guy? He looks exactly like me!" Ryou gasped.

"What is up with his hair?" Malik retorted, pointing to his assigned tablet.

Yugi however, was mesmerised by his own tablet. His brain was trying to track the image. 'We look the same, he only looks older and sterner than me.' Suddenly Yugi heard something, a deep whisper.

_"Touch it." _The voice whispered.

Yugi was startled by this slightly, but decided to follow this voice. He then reached his long arms out, and touched the cheek of the image.

Suddenly, the whole of the room appeared to be shaking from underneath them. The group reached for each other in an attempt to remain standing. There was then a blast of light from the tablet into Yugi's Puzzle, which was still on his neck, so bright that the boys had to cover their eyes in the hope of not being blinded. When they were able to see once more they looked forward in horror to notice that Yugi's tablet was gone, and something else was in it's place. Someone else.

* * *

**hehe i love cliffhangers :P next chapter should be up tomorrow, i make no promises**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter may not make sense to those that dont actually watch Yu-Gi-Oh. I tried to make it make sense as much as I possibly could, I am very sorry if it does not make sense. Please bear with me, and pm me if it doesnt make sense. I tried hard but the general Yu-Gi-Oh plot is confusing in its self, so I'm hoping that you understand it.**

Chapter 8

_When they were able to see once more they looked forward in horror to notice that Yugi's tablet was gone, and something else was in its place. Someone else._

* * *

The group all looked in awe at the figure who was now standing where Yugi's tablet used to be. He was a tall, slender being, who had star shaped hair. His fringe was a vibrant blonde, same colour as the lightning bolt shaped streaks flashing through it. His eyes were piercingly crimson, and his entire expression was stern and mature. He was wearing a golden crown with the same eye shaped symbol on it as what was on Yugi's puzzle, as well as his own millennium puzzle. He was wearing a purple cape and a beige and blue linen tunic. However there was one thing that everyone was shocked by. He looked nearly identical to Yugi.

The being was looking around wildly as if he was looking for something.

"Who are you?!" Malik asked, seeing as no one else had the guts to.

The man looked up at him in a look of sheer disbelief and confusion. He then rubbed his eyes and picked himself up from the floor.

"My name is Yami." The boy said in a baritone voice.

"Yami..? What kind of a name is that?" Joey asked, confused.

"JOEY SHUT UP." Ryou snapped.

Yugi was silent and he was just looking at Yami. He then stood up, and Yami glanced at him for the first time.

'I can't believe it.' Yugi thought. 'This is all so weird and it's happening so fast. Why does he look so much like me? Why did he appear when I touched the panel that was my own? I don't know, maybe he can answer some of the questions I have.'

'He looks just like me, although he is dressed slightly strangely; they all are.' Yami then gasped. 'Oh my Ra. Wait, no. I can't be. Am I in the future?'

"So let me get this straight." Heba began, helping his brother up from the floor. "We came in through a creepy corridor followed by a scary lady who could speak in hieroglyphics, we then opened a door purely with our hand prints, and now there are tablets of us. And you." Heba said, glancing at Yami. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Yami." Yami replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryou. This is Joey, Heba, Malik and Yugi." Ryou said.

Yami nodded and then began to get himself up from where he was sitting. "If you don't mind me asking, what year is it?"

"2013." Yugi said, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"That's impossible." Yami said. "That means I-" Yami stopped as he saw the tablets. "A-Atemu?" he stuttered.

'Atemu? Who's Atemu?' The boys thought.

"How did you get here?" Yugi asked, moving closer to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know. The last thing I remember is my father telling me everything was going to be fine; he was crying. Then I remember being put to sleep or something." Yami said.

Heba was analysing everything everyone was saying and then he spoke up. "Okay, I have a theory." Everyone looked at him. "I think I know what's going on. Yugi, you touched your panel, and a person was sort of 'released' from it, right?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami then gasped, but so quietly that no one else could hear him other than himself.

'Yugi must be my hikari.'

"Well, I think that this guy has some relation with you Yugi." Heba said. "Like, go touch mine."

Yugi did as Heba had said, and nothing happened.

"Now, I believe that if I touch it, this 'Atemu' person will appear." Heba said, uncertainly. "I also believe that if you guys touch yours, someone else will appear, who has a connection with each of you."

"Good luck." Ryou nodded.

Heba took a deep breath and walked over to the golden slate. Once he was there he called his three friends to join him, leaving Yugi with Yami.

* * *

"Do you think he's right, Yami? Do you think we have some sort of connection." Yugi asked looking slightly worried.

"I honestly do. Before my last memory, I remember what my dad said to me. He said that my life mission would be to protect my Hikari. You said the year was 2013, is that correct?" Yami asked.

"Yes…" Yugi said, thinking it was obvious.

"That would make me over 5000 years old, Yugi." Yami sighed. "I am- well, I was, an Egyptian prince."

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his temples. "None of this makes any sense."

Yami smiled, "I know Yugi, but there is something I think you might need to know."

"What is it?" Yugi said, forcing himself to look at the man next to him.

"My father told me that my Hikari would not be born for 5000 years, and as I am now 5000 years in the future…" Yami began to say.

"That person is here!" Yugi said, his eyes widening.

"Indeed, and as you were the one who 'released' me, I believe that person is you. I believe that you are my hikari, Yugi. I know this is really strange to you, and we have only just met, but it would seem that I have been sent here to protect you."

Yugi just looked down, away from Yami. 'I have no idea who this guy is; he called me his hikari, his light. The thing that worries me most is that everything he is saying seems to be making sense…which makes me think, what if he's right? What if he and I do have a connection, just like Heba said?',.

Heba looked at his friends. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" They all then touched their panels at exactly the same time. Then there was an immediate repeat of what happened when Yugi had touched his. The floor began to violently shake and the three fell back to where Yami and Yugi were sat. There was then a flash of light released from them, and they all had to shield their eyes. The noises and the shaking then stopped, and the light was gone. They all looked up. Heba then smiled, "I knew it!"

Heba was right. Four men were sitting in the placement of the tablets, each looking vaguely like the one who touched it.

"ATEMU!" Yami screamed as he got up and ran to the boy released by Heba.

"Yami? Wh-" Atemu was interrupted by the violent embrace of his brother who had knocked him to the ground again by the force of him jumping on top of him. "Will you get off of me?" Atemu said laughing.

Yami laughed and scratched the back of his head as he got off his brother, "I am fine, brother."

"You're brothers?" Joey said.

'Just like me and Yugi.' Heba thought.

"Yes." Yami smiled.

"I feel like I've just died." The boy who looked like Ryou retorted.

"Yeah, you look like it too, Bakura." The guy who looked like Malik snickered.

"Really not the time, Marik." The boy who was in the place of Joey's tablet snapped.

Atemu and Yami laughed at this.

"Yami, who are these people?" Atemu said to his brother.

"Atemu, this is Heba, Malik, Joey, Ryou-" Yami said pointing at each of them in turn.

"-and I'm Yugi! Nice to meet you." Yugi finished for him.

Atemu nodded.

"Now does anybody know what's going on here?" Bakura stated.

"Was about to ask you exactly the same thing…" Joey said.

Bakura looked at him, his face clouded by confusion.

"Let me explain..." Yami began.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Yami. You are making no sense." The irritable, white-haired Egyptian stated putting his head in his hands.

"You remember how dad told us that our life mission was to protect our Hikari's?" Yami said as he crouched down so he was at eye level with his friends.

"Yes Yami, but it isn't as if your dad was the sanest of people." Marik stated.

"MARIK! I think you'll find that you are talking about the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt!" Seto began.

Yugi and his friends just watched in awe as the Egyptians squabbled in front of them, wondering if they would ever stop and think about the more important matter at hand, the fact that they were looked in a room with no means of getting out or completely knowing how they got in, for that matter. "ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Every boy suddenly turned their heads to observe the source of the noise; Yugi.

"Yugi, I-" Yami began.

"Listen boys, we don't exactly want to be here either. None of us know for a fact what's going on and we are sealed within a cold room. The last thing we need it for you lot to fight, dammit!"

All boys looked at the small boy, astounded. This was extremely rare of Yugi, he never got angry. But when he did, he got really REALLY angry. Yami was most taken aback; he thought that his Hikari would be someone sensitive and sweet, and to be perfectly honest, that is what he thought at first. Now he saw that Yugi had an angry streak, much like himself. He didn't understand why he saw so much of himself in this teenager.

"Sorry, Yugi." Yami said softly to the boy, in an attempt to calm him down. Yugi's face then softened and he apologised afterward.

"So if all this Hikari business is true, which ones mine?" Bakura said, a smirk forming on his stubborn face.

"Yeah, if Yami has one then I should get one too." Marik smiled, pointing a finger at himself.

"Down, boys. Which one's mine?" Atemu said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

* * *

Heba smirked and stood up. He raised his hand in the air and walked up to Atemu. "That'll be me." Atemu raised his head to look into the deep violet eyes of his said Hikari and he was instantly blown away. He looked exactly like him, in nearly every aspect. They had the same skin and eye colour, and the only difference was that Atemu's features were sharper and more angled, whereas Heba's were softer, more spherical and youthful. Atemu was certain he was the one. His hikari. "I'm Heba." The young boy said with a smile that illuminated his entire face. "I'm Atemu, your Yami." Atemu said, trying to look elated yet stern.

* * *

"So, I'm gonna assume you're mine then." Bakura said, trying to look disappointed.

Ryou turned his head, as if he were a confused puppy. "Well yes, seeing as we look pretty much identical. I'm Ryou!" Ryou stated in his usual bright and chirpy manor as he went to shake the hand of the larger figure standing in front of him.

"Yeah, great." Bakura said as he ran his fingers through his hair in the hope that the small boy standing before him would get the message. His face sank due to not having his enthusiastic approach returned, but he was soon back to his normal, bubbly self.

* * *

"You're kinda short, yano." Marik started, as he eyed up his supposed Hikari.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you too, asshole." He rolled his large violet eyes at the man before him.

Marik sighed, "Sorry, I tend to just say what I think." Marik said, biting his lip.

"That's ok, I do that too." Malik said, trying to be friendly. "Sorry for calling you an asshole…"

"That's alright. I get it a lot from weasel face over there." Marik said, directing his glance and Bakura. The boys both laughed at this.

* * *

"It's strange, we don't look like alike like everyone else…" Joey began.

"Yes, it would seem not. I am much more handsome than you after all." Seto stated, proudly.

Joey burst out laughing at this. "And much more modest." Joey chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean Mutt?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"I am not a dog! How dare you! Nice to know this is how you treat people you've just met. Real nice guy you are." Joey said, moving his face closer to Seto's.

Heba laughed at his friend and his new found partner. 'They may not look like eachother, but they are definitely a match, their feisty personalities and the fact that they clashed instantly confirms that. I just hope that everyone gets along in the end.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the ridiculous wait...I have been preoccupied, but i promise that im back and im not dead and i'm going to try to update again! Oh and prepare for serious cliffhanger thats gonna happen here...**

"Ok, so now everyone is so well acquainted," Joey said sarcastically, referring to his rough meeting with his own Yami, "Does anyone know how we get out of here?"

"I think it might have something to do with this…" Yugi said, ushering to the artefact suspended from his neck.

"You have a millennium puzzle too, Yugi?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I-I didn't know you had one as well." Yugi said, looking at the object hanging down around the neck of his Yami. Sure enough, Yami had a millennium puzzle which was identical to Yugi's.

Heba walked up to Yami and grabbed the object around Yami's neck gently, still in a slight state of shock, "Yami, where did you get this?" He asked, trying not to sound too intrusive.

"My Grandpa, Shimon…" Yami said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Yugi's Grandpa gave him his too!" Ryou shouted, stretching his pointer towards his friend.

Malik shook his head, "This is beyond freaky, it's as if you are the same person."

The entire room was silenced by this. It seemed like a fairly obvious answer at first, Yami and Yugi did look nearly identical other than a few minor differences between them.

"There is no way-" Yami said, but then he decided to stop himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now what's that you said about getting out of here?" Bakura questioned. You could here the hurry in his deep slightly british sounding accent.

"Well," Yugi began, "I thought my millennium puzzle could help. I mean, it is what caused us to appear here anyway, right guys?" The hikari's nodded and followed Yugi to the entrance they came in.

"Yugi, maybe Yami should do it. I mean, you do look pretty tired after the fact that you were thrown to the ground by your puzzle. Plus, if Yami does for some reason have a millennium puzzle, it will be interesting to see if it does the same thing that yours appears to do." Heba said.

"I'm not sure, Heba. What if it doesn't work, anyway?" Yugi said, his eyes fixed into those of his brother.

Heba smiled and itched his arm, "Well, it's worth a shot. Only if you are ok with it of course." Heba said as he turned his glare onto Yami who had been listening to the conversation.

He nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well when we got in, our tour guide Ishizu-" Heba said, before he was interrupted.

"Ishizu?" Marik said, standing up. "What did this 'Ishizu' look like."

"She had a necklace with an eye on it, that's all I can really remember." Malik said to his Yami, trying not to show the fact that he was upset at how much that woman looked like his sister. Ryou nodded at him, telling him it would be ok, and they would find out what had happened.

There was a gasp from the Egyptians.

"There has to be some mistake, Marik's sister is called Ishizu, and she wears that exact necklace. Why would she be in your time?" Seto said, confused.

"Stop it, I'm confused enough as is. Let's just get out of here and then we can talk about what we are gonna do." Atemu snapped.

"Alright, here goes." Yami said, as he held his puzzle up to the door.

The entire room then began to shake, the lights faded out and the boys were all forced to the ground once more. The force of all of this caused the Egyptians and the Japanese to pass out, everyone that was except Yami and Yugi.

"Did I do that?" Yami winced.

Yugi laughed, "I think you may have. I think we should try and wake them." Yugi said as he and Yami walked toward their brothers, shaking them from the shoulders to wake them. Once they were awake they woke up everyone else in turn.

"For the love of Ra, did I pass out again? Way to go Yami." Bakura grunted.

"Yes, and we weren't going to wake you up either. I was perfectly happy to leave you there, you miserable old sod." Atemu said, annoyed.

Heba laughed at this, along with Yami and Yugi, and eventually everyone else as well. Bakura blushed deeply and picked himself up from the floor before apologising to a smugly grinning Atemu, much to his delight.

"Ok, so maybe I should try?" Yugi said to Yami quietly.

"Okay, Yugi. Go on, I will distract everyone for you." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled at the Yami and walked off. 'I can't believe how kindhearted Yami is. He is treating me as if we have been life-long friends, dispite the fact that we have just met, and that we have to come to terms with our connection that neither of us can quite comprehend. It is extraordinary.'

"Here goes nothing…" Yugi whispered, before holding his puzzle up to the exit as his Yami had before him, unaware of the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I would really appreciate it if you read my oneshot, Goodbye Aibou, I'm really proud of it!**

**Im sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, im having a bit of writers block at the moment. Apologies in advance.**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**R&R**

* * *

The boys were rather taken aback by what happened subsequently. Yugi had a feeling that if nothing successful developed from Yami's attempt with his own puzzle, then it would be his own that would make the mark; however he didn't know this would happen. When he raised his puzzle up, along with his hopes, the doors began to open, and a bright light emerged from directly behind it, throwing all the boys back in surprise…again. Yugi was left standing, but had to raise his forearm over his eyes to shield himself from possible blindness. The heavy stone doors slammed open with a violent thud, revealing nothing but a purely lit abyss.

"I think we should go in guys." Yugi shouted, still looking forward.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Yugi heard a voice which sounded like that of Bakura shout back at him.

"No, just curious." Yugi smiled and wandered through. Much to the shock of everyone there, Yugi vanished as soon as he walked through the doors.

'I can't just let Yugi through alone.' Heba thought. 'He's my brother, I can't lose him.' Heba then nodded and forced himself up.

"Heba?" Atemu said.

Heba stopped and sighed. He turned round to face Atemu before replying. "I need to protect my brother. You of all people can understand that." Heba said as he looked at Yami, who simply nodded at his brothers Hikari.

'Heba's right. I know what my father said, I have to protect him at all costs.' "Please, let me come with you, Heba." Yami said, raising out one of his hands. Heba pulled him up and nodded.

"This isn't about us anymore, guys. We need to protect each other. I know we have only just met and we don't know pretty much anything about each other. But it's as Yugi said, it would seem that we have some kind of connection to each other. I need to protect my brother. See you on the other side." Heba said, before following his brothers' footsteps. Yami then got up and began to walk, before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Yami, are you sure about this?" Atemu whispered to him.

"Yes. You heard what father said, and if you have any respect for our father, you'll come with me too." Yami scowled back.

Atemu sighed and there was a small period of silence. "Fine, Yami."

Yami smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before hugging his brother. He then paused again before speaking. "How about you lot then, are you going to swallow your prides and come with us?"

"Count us in!" Ryou smiled as he dragged a Malik and Joey with him, even though they appeared slightly out of it.

"Fine, we're coming too." Bakura rolled his eyes before whacking Marik on the arm to wake him up, much to his annoyance.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, guys." He then continued by roughly grabbing his brothers hand and taking a deep breath before walking through the doorway.

Yami then felt an unfamiliar sensation. 'Am I…falling?' Yami thought, before his thoughts were interrupted by him crashing onto something soft. A bed, perhaps? Yami opened his eyes to see that he was indeed on a bed, but not like any bed he was used to.

"Yami!" He heard a small, innocent voice cry out, before he felt a small weight clamber ontop of him. In other words, Yugi was hugging him.

"Yugi…can't…breathe…" Yami stuttered.

Yugi blushed and then giggled to himself quietly, "My apologies."

"That is alright. Where are we, anyway?" Yami asked, trying to take in his peculiar surroundings.

"It would seem we are in Joeys room." Heba said, before walking over to his friends table and picking up his iPhone, and it would seem that it's 2013 as well.

"Twenty what now?" A gruff voice from behind Yami said. Everyone else had landed on the floor behind him except Atemu, who was also on the bed.

"2013…that would make us about 5000 years old." Atemu said. There was a long silence before Seto started laughing manically, followed by the rest of the Egyptians.

"Oh, Prince. Of all of the insane things you have ever said, that has to have been the worst." Seto chuckled.

"I mean how can we be 5000 years old?" Bakura asked, trying to refrain laughter.

"Dad." Yami said. "Dad said our Hikari's would be born in 5000 years. That's why."

"That does make sense…" Joey said. "I mean, there's no way you're from here. I mean, what are you wearing?"

The Yami's looked at Joey, confusion slapped on their faces.

"Not the time, Joey." Yugi said. "All we know is that somehow, we have come from an exhibition in Egypt, to a room full of people we have never met who are 5000 years old were born to protect us, to Joey's house."

Malik sighed and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. "So, what now then?"

"Well first, we need to get you guys out of your clothes so you look more like us. We don't need everyone asking us questions we can't answer. Then we can meet somewhere and talk it out. Atemu, you with me. My clothes are most likely to fit you. Seto, you stay here with Joey, and so forth." Heba said before turning to his brother, "See you at home, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, before grabbing Yami and walking out the room.

"Yugi, do you think we will find out what's going on?" Yami said to Yugi.

"Honestly, I don't know." Yugi said before looking down, "But I do know we can try." He looked up at his Yami. "And I think we owe you guys that if nothing else."

Yami smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Yugi replied, "…now come on. My house isn't far from here."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, so, we've listened to you this much, what are we going to do now, Heba?" Bakura scoffed at the boy.

"Well, Yugi has seemed to take an instant liking to his Yami, and obviously wants to look after him. So he's taken him to our house, and my assumption is that they are just going to go from there. All we know is that you guys are here now and I don't know if we are going to be able to get you back there, you guys are kinda stuck with us." Heba said, as he looked apologetically at the Egyptians.

"You wanna come with me, Atemu?" Heba asked, trying to hide the hope. He hadn't know Atemu very long but had taken an instant liking of him. The fact that he was 5000 years old baffled him, and it gave him a mysterious and interesting streak. Atemu nodded, and followed him out the door.

"Ugh! I'm stuck with this runt!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, think yourself lucky! I'm going to let you stay with me, where as I could have easily chucked you out and let you rot." Joey shouted back at him.

Seto sunk back into his position onto the floor, realising his selfishness, before muttering something which sounded vaguely like 'sorry', Joey just shrugged and turned back up to his friend, signalling him to speak again.

"Well, you want to come to mine until we figure this out?" Ryou said casually.

"Alright. Will there be food?" Bakura asked, his eyes opening widely simply at the thought.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yes, Bakura. There will be food."

Bakura suddenly got up hurriedly and began hastily for the door. "LET US GO, RYOU." He said dominantly, dragging a surprised hikari along with him as he stomped.

"How about you, Marik? Wanna come to mine? I live in the same apartment building as Ryou so we could share a lift…" Malik began.

"How much of a long walk is it?" Marik asked.

Malik chuckled to himself, "We don't have to walk, we have a car. Come on." With that, Malik took his hand and walked swiftly out the door with an extremely confused Marik following.

* * *

"Come on, we're going down stairs." Joey said firmly before turning off the light in the room. Much to his immediate surprise, Seto screamed and fell off the bed.

"Y-You have the power to create night instantly?" Seto said, looking scared.

"No, you idiot. I just turned off the light. See? I can turn it on again by pressing this button, look." Joey then slowly flicked the switch to turn on the light.

"B-but how?" Seto said, his head turned to the side in awe at what he had just witnessed.

There was a pause, "Look, here. We can do all kinds of cool things. If you don't be a grumpy little bitch, I will show you." Joey said.

"I apologise, positive first impressions are not exactly my strong point."

"I figured as much, now come on." Joey said, trying to sound as polite as possible. Seto nodded, trying to do the same.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS THAT." Bakura screeched at the very top of his lungs. Ryou winced, "Bakura, this is my car." He said quietly.

"Your car? What can it do?" Bakura said gruffly.

Ryou turned his head, and then remembered Bakura was 5000 years old, or so he thought. "Basically, you get in it, and it moves."

"I'm failing to follow." He snickered, obviously assuming the minor was insane.

Ryou exhaled dramatically, "Well, let me show you." He then proceeded by opening the door to the BMW before ushering for Bakura to enter. Bakura looked at him sideways before slowly making his way to the car. Ryou then walked around and got in the other side, before putting the key into the lock and starting the car. He looked down smugly and smiled, "I think you'd better hold on."

"Wh-" Bakura said before screaming continually in utter shock that the contraption he was in had began to move.

"What- is- going- on-?" Bakura panted.

"We're driving. It's what you do in the future. Now will you be quiet? You're gonna make me crash." Ryou said.

Bakura went to say something but then stopped himself, before sitting back and forcing himself to relax into the sensation he was unfarmiliar with.

* * *

"That was terrifying. I am not repeating that activity unless it's absolutely necessary." Marik panted as he slammed open the door to what he seemed to assume would be his temporary home. He walked over and flopped onto the bed.

Malik laughed, "Maybe you're just not a car person...and we are going to have to work at you not yelling at random people because you thought they were talking to themselves when they were on the phone." Malik smiled.

"I agree. Although that is fascinating in itself, you know." Marik said, making himself comfortable on Malik's unmade bed. "What are you doing, Malik?" he asked as he realised the younger had gone elsewhere.

His answer was a pile of clothes being thrown at him. "Here." He heard the hikari say.

Marik removed the clothing covering his face and looked at it.

"Look, no offence. But what you're wearing now is definitely going to get you some funny looks." Malik said before looking at Marik's attire.

Marik looked insulted, "This is what I have to wear, it shows that I am a priest of the Royals." He said proudly.

"That's all fine and well, but when you get looked at like you're an alien, I don't think people will sympathise with you because you're a priest, Marik." Malik laughed.

Marik grunted, "Fine, I'll wear it."

* * *

**Me: Hey Guys! So I've decided to spend two chapters about the Egyptians settling in and trying to get used to their surroundings in the future. This one will be mainly Yugi's friends, while the next one will be about the protagonists. OK so idk whether to make this Yaoi, i want to because it will make the story more interesting instantly, but it will change the story as well. Can you rate telling me what you thing? I would do it so the Yami's would get with the Hikari's...but obviously it wouldnt be that easy. *laughs evilly***

**Kasai (my Hikari) : Are you talking to yourself again?**

**Me: No! Hey Kasai, do you think i should make my story yaoi?**

**Kasai: I really dont care..**

**Me: Thank you for being so helpful, now what do you say.**

**Kasai: *sighs* Review my Yami's story, it would mean the world to her!**

**Me: *smiles***


	13. Chapter 13

"I still do not fully understand the meaning of this." Yami stated in his deep toned voice.

**Me: i am so so sorry for the wait! I've had a lot on my plate, but i promise to update regularly on this one, as it is my favourite, and the most popular!**

**Kasai: That's basically her way of saying she's been watching too much Yu-gi-oh, you modest person you.**

**Me: Oh shut up and say your line, will you? *sticks tongue out***

**Kasai:*sighs* You're so mean, Yami-kun.**

**Me: *laughs hard***

**Kasai: *trying to hold back laughter* R&R my Yami's story PLEAAASEEEE**

* * *

_**Joey**__: Yugi, I want to apologize. I've really been acting like a jerk._

_**Yugi**__: Oh! Were you acting?_

_-season one, duelist kingdom._

* * *

"This is what we have to wear when we go to school, Yami. It's called a uniform." Yugi replied softly.

"It is not nearly as dignified as the robes of the palace." Yami retorted, crossing his arms as they walked. Yami was still slightly afraid of his surroundings; everything was extremely strange and modernised to him; he had lived here for nearly two weeks, and still refused to believe all of this was real.

"Well hello there, short-ass." A taller, chubbier boy with a pig face shouted as he ran over to Yugi.

"Hi, Jason." Yugi said shyly, avoiding looking at his voice.

'Why are you insulting Yugi?' Yami thought. 'Just because you must be insecure about your size does not mean you should go around picking on people because of theirs.'

Jason shoved Yugi, and due to his petite stature and minimal strength, he fell to the floor. "Don't talk back to me, worm. Aw look poor little Yugi, he's on the floor. Maybe his MOM should come get him."

Yugi gasped quietly trying to hold back tears forming in the corner of his violet eyes. "Shut up, he shouted into his arms, as he curled up on the gravel.

Yami saw this, and felt a rush of anger flow through him. He didn't understand how someone could be so pathetic as to be so cruel someone so sweet and innocent. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU BASTARD!" Yami shouted, stepping in front of Yugi, a serious frown engraved on his face.

The following action startled both Yami and Yugi. Jason not only didn't hear Yami, he didn't see him either. Jason stepped forward to get closer to Yugi. This might not sound like a big deal, but it was.

Jason stepped through Yami.

_Like he was a ghost._

Yami just kind of stood there for a moment, as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Yugi suddenly stood up and subtly ushered for Yami to come too in the hope that Jason wouldn't see. He then began to run, shortly followed by Yami.

"Yami, did you see that?!" Yugi panted, crashing into the game shop. Yami walked in slowly behind him, a confused expression on his face.

"Not only did he not hear me, or see me, but he walked right through me. What is going on here?" Yami said angrily. He was so agitated that his body was beginning to shake. Yugi grabbed his Yami's shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Yami. I don't know what happened either, but getting upset about it isn't going to help." He then let go of Yami and forced himself to be calm. "We can find out together, okay? Let's go talk to Heba, he's the clever one."

"You are intelligent also, Yugi." Yami stated, as if it were a matter of fact.

"That may be true, but I've got nothing on Heba." Yugi replied, taking Yami's hand and walking down the corridor into his brothers room. He knocked hurriedly, "Heb? Atemu? You guys in there? It's really important."

They heard a rustling from within the room and the sudden chink of a door being unlocked from the inside. Atemu opened the door. "You okay, Yugi. Heba said you were going to school, why are you here?" he said in his voice that was almost parallel to his own Yamis'.

"Yeah I'm okay, long story, can I talk to my brother?" He said sweetly, shifting around Atemu so he could speak to his brother.

"Atemu, something strange happened. There was a large boy, and he was being mean to Yugi, so as his Yami, I stepped in to help, but the guy didn't hear me, or see me. And then when he stepped forward towards Yugi, he stepped right through me! As if I wasn't even there!" Yami said hurriedly, stumbling his words in desperation.

"Yami, that's what happened to me too! When Heba went grocery shopping! The woman stacking the shelves…" He mentioned.

"HE WHAT? BUT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ATEMU TOO!" Heba shouted, and everyone winced. He shrugged and blushed, "Sorry, I tend to shout when I'm confused."

Yami laughed but then his face turned serious when he remembered the matter in hand.

"What now, Heba?" Yugi said.

Heba sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know. Wait, maybe we could go talk to our tour guide! She seemed to know what she was doing when Yugi opened the door to the room when we found you guys, right? She's gotta know something."

"It would seem she's the only hope we have, but we have no idea where she is, Heba. We saw her when she was in Egypt, now we're in Japan again. How are we going to find her?" He shook his head. "This is all so confusing."

"That may be, but remember what you said. We can do anything together, right?" Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami, "Right."

"If you two are done flirting, we gotta get to school. We can't be late after going missing from Egypt…remember the excuse we came up with?" Heba asked.

Yugi blushed, much to Yami's amusement. Atemu nodded at his Hikari and they nodded, heading out the door and off to school.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYHEY so im gonna try to update every day until i finish it, wish me luck yay:) if i dont finish it before school then updates will be sparse, im sorry, school comes first.**

**R&R.**

* * *

****"I want to be with you forever, even if I don't get my memory back."

-Yami/Atem.

* * *

"So I think I have grasped the concept of school, what's our first lesson?" Yami questioned, looking down at the youth who was walking beside him. Yugi bit his lip and dove a hand into his bag so he could grab his organiser to check timings. He hummed gently before finding the current date. "It would seem we have history, so you can either come to history with me or go to math on your own. It's actually kinda funny, we're currently studying Egyptology. Who knows, we could learn something."

Yami and Atemu immediately looked up excitedly, the younger of the two tried to resist, but ended up pulling Yugi into a tight hug, before speaking again. "Yugi, that is brilliant! We can discover things from your history lessons!"

Atemu was still stood there before smiling widely, "Oh my Ra, you genius!"

"Yami- can't- breathe-"A rather squished Yugi squeaked from within Yami's grasp.

Yami gasped and a blush quickly formed upon his cheeks, he released the Hikari, who instantly began spluttering quietly for oxygen. "Sorry…" He whispered, resting his hand on the back of his head, "I just like the idea of knowing what happened to us." He finished.

Atemu nodded in agreement. "You and me both." The boys whipped round to see a very uncomfortable Bakura and a normally chirpy Ryou striding towards the two sets of twins. "I wanna know what happened to us as well." Bakura spat, directing a thumb towards his chest.

"Count us in." They heard the constantly cool, calm and collected tone of Seto Kaiba and the Brooklyn accent of Joey Wheeler say from behind the group.

"Don't forget me!" They heard Marik shout from about 10 feet away, they turned again to witness Malik being dragged by the Egyptian toward the ever growing group of boys.

Yugi laughed to himself. "Alright then, I guess we better all head off to the history department. Come on, it's this way." Yugi shouted, grabbing Yami's wrist and dragging him into the school gates, followed by the rest of the extremely excited group.

"Kon'nichiwa sensei!" Each of the Japanese students chanted in turn. The tutor smiled and said, "Kon'nichiwa Kodomo!" The teacher sang back.

"Remember guys, no one else can see you guys except us." Malik reminded them, just above a whisper, in the hope that the rest of the class wouldn't notice and think he's insane.

"This is also an important class that we have to sit so please try your very hardest not to distract us or I swear to god we will not be responsible for our actions." Heba said firmly, looking at his desk so it looked as if he was talking to his friends and not to Egyptian ghosts that could only be seen by 5 Japanese school kids. All 5 Egyptians nodded and gulped, knowing better than to get on the bad side of Heba. The five then stood uncomfortably around the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start.

"Ok so does anyone remember what we were studying last lesson?" The teacher asked, clapping his palms together firmly. Ryou's hand shot up immediately, causing Bakura to raise a hand to cover his face. "Oh Ryou." He mumbled into his hand. The teacher glanced around the room before stopping and directing a hand toward the white haired boy.

"Egyptian Pharaohs?" Ryou said innocently.

"That is correct. Today we are moving onto a new Pharaoh; Pharaoh Aknankanon." Yami and Atemu's heads instantly shot up from looking at the floor, scaring Yugi slightly.

"But that's…that's-" Yami began.

"Our dad…" whispered Atemu.

A silence fell across all 10 boys.

"Malik, how about you ask a question about their children, see if you can find out anything about what happened to us." Marik whispered quietly over the shoulder of the younger. Malik nodded and raised his hand slowly.

"Um Sensei? Did the Pharaoh have any children?" Malik asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

The Sensei paused and looked at the boys, icily. Every one of them gulped hard. The Sensei's eyes glistened and he paused before replying. "Yes boys, he had two children, Yami and Atemu." The five boys who were listening intently tried to hide their excited gasps. "The younger of the two, Yami, was in line for the throne, as in, he was about to become Pharaoh. Before…" The Sensei then forced himself to stop talking.

"Before what?" Joey snapped, leaning forward onto his desk.

The teacher sighed, "Joey, the night before the Coronation of Crown-Prince Yami, he, his brother and three of their friends went missing. Supposedly, it was a tragedy; no one knew what happened to them."

There was a death-like silence that shuddered through the classroom, a silence that was disrupted only by the bell.

-END OF THE DAY-

"How weird is that Yami, they were talking about us right when we were there! Not that they knew that of course." Atemu said inquisitively.

Seto rubbed his eyes, "This really is a lot to take in."

"Did that help you guys?" Joey questioned.

"Not particularly." Bakura scowled.

"Don't be like that Bakura, at least we tried!" Ryou snapped. Bakura was rather taken aback by his lights sudden forwardness, and decided it would be best if he simply remained silent.

Heba sighed, "He did seem really resistant to tell us though, why would that be?"

"I don't know, I thought your idea of trying to find the lady from the museum was a good one, Heba." Yugi smiled.

"Alright then, tomorrow we phone the museum to see if she is there. Got it?" Malik said.

"Ok, but schools over now, and I really don't wanna be here for longer than I have to be." Joey said hurriedly dragging the others away from the academy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates. Anyway this update may contain a small amount of unintentional puzzleshipping...which i will not be continuing with it, but the emotional side of the story was lagging in my opinion so i felt the need to just add a bit of fluff. kthanks**

**Enjoy, it would mean the complete world to me if you would R&R**

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN CHEESY UNINTENTIONAL PUZZLESHIPPING FLUFF**

* * *

"Where are you taking us, Joey?" Seto asked, his arm beginning to become numb due to Joey digging his finger nails into his forearm, pulling the Egyptian along like a spirit.

"Joey, you do realise to those that can't see Seto, you look completely insane." Heba yelled at Joey who would seem to not be paying attention.

He then stopped suddenly much to the shock of the rest of the group. Joey sighed and turned, "Sorry guys," He shrugged, "I just really don't like school, okay?" The group nodded and began to walk again steadily, all except a certain ex-pharaoh in training.

Yugi trudged over and looked up at him. Yami didn't look up and settled his gaze at Yugi's feet, before setting his hands in the pockets of the tight leather pants borrowed off of his beloved Hikari. Yugi sighed before reaching out a petite hand to the slender man stood in front of him, resting it on his shoulder. "Yami..?" Yugi said slightly above a whisper.

"I'll see you at home, Yugi!" Heba shouted back before dragging the group away. He had noticed Yami was acting a bit off today, and knew it would be best to leave him with Yugi, after all they had been getting along the best.

Yami was shaking slightly under Yugi's touch. A soft tear suddenly fell down his face, which was soon fully covered by his golden, protracted fingers. "…Yugi…I" Yami stuttered. He was interrupted by a petite set of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and more to the shock of himself, he found himself pulling the boy in tighter. Yami broke down right there and then, the tears streaming, breaths turning short and hurried. "Yami…" he heard a voice sigh into his chest. "It's ok to not be strong all the time, you know." Yami sniffed and released the little one holding tightly onto his waist.

"I know, but it is just difficult sometimes, you know? I mean, we have no idea where we are or why we are here, and anybody I recognise vaguely or want to talk to has been dead for nearly five millennia." Yami cried into his hands again.

"I can't say I understand." Yugi stated looking at his fingers which he was now threading between one another. "But I know what it's like, you know, to feel isolated?" Yami looked up surprised, "But Yugi, you have so many friends, and your brother?"

"If you think about it Yami, that's what you have too." He turned his gaze to he was looking directly up at his Yami, and he waiting for the elder to do the same. "Listen, I know things aren't really going according to plan right now, but at least we have some kind of lead. And that we're going to visit someone who we are sure must know something."

Yami smiled, and turned his head, "You know, this may seem peculiar, and I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but I feel like we have some sort of connection."

Yugi gasped, "You felt it too?!" He tried to stop himself from shouting at the other boy. Yami jumped slightly, "For the love of Ra, calm yourself. Now, yes I did. I thought it was just my body trying to compensate for the obsessive homesickness, but it would seem that it does have meaning."

Yugi sighed, "Yami, I'm sorry you feel homesick, and that it currently may seem that you're alone. But you need to understand and remember, that whatever happens now, you will always have me. My brother and our friends will always be there for us too." Yugi smiled.

Yami grinned widely back at his Hikari, "We don't deserve your hospitality, and I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"I don't believe you did." Yugi blinked and sniffed softly. "On that day back at the museum, I believe I was the one who released you; Heba to Atemu and so forth, therefore meaning we brought ourselves into it. You have got to stop blaming yourself, Yami. It's just unfortunate that this had to happen to you."

Yami shrugged, "It's alright. It means I got to meet you, and all of your other friends. Besides, we are going to find out what is going on."

Yugi smiled big before nodding. "That's right; together."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to every body who reads, reviews, favourites or follows my story, it makes me smile every time i come onto this site, i cant thank you guys enough!**

**_Also in this chapter, Hebas thoughts will be in italic, just to clear that up._**

**I am looking for a new puzzleshipping story to sink my teeth into, so if anyone has any good ones, please recommend me! Or if you would like me to read your story, please feel free to pm me!**

**Alright, enough with my jibber jabber, on with the long awaited chapter. Nothing much happens in it, but its mu longest yet and i really really enjoyed writing it. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT, I SIMPLY OWN THE PLOT**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES3**

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Heba said sarcastically as the two now utterly soaked boys slumped into the game shop. "Caught in the storm, eh?"

"Not funny. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Yugi grunted, pulling a rather confused Yami up the thin stairs and away from the laughing maniacs that were Heba and Atemu.

"Please excuse my brother, he is rude." Yugi rolled his eyes at the Ex-Pharaoh.

"This is old news…" Yugi laughed at Yami's comment whilst on his journey to the bathroom to grab towels for Yami and himself. Said boy proceeded to pace the room awkwardly, looking for something to fulfil his boredom. "Aibou. What is this?" Yugi came back out to see Yami standing in his usual stoic like pose, gaze fixed on the photo placed on his bedside table.

"That's a photograph Yami." Yugi smiled, remembering that the pharaoh was equally as inquisitive about the world he lives in as a 2 year old child.

"…But you are trapped in the paper, how can you be here and there at the same time?" Yami said, his head turned to the side. Yugi could practically hear the gears grinding inside his head trying to make sense of the strange object of his interest.

"Look, let me show you." The boy pushed gently past the Egyptian curling his fingers round the golden frame, and removing the photograph. "You see? This is just an image of me, it is not actually me."

Yami looked even more confused than before. "It is an extremely accurate drawing, the artist is extremely gifted."

"It isn't a drawing." Yugi smiled up at his Yami.

Yami sighed. "I can't make sense of this."

"Not everything has to make sense, Yami. What fun would that be?" Yugi stated as he returned the photograph to its original position on the side of the bed frame. Yugi turned to see Yami staring at him, transfixed on the violet orbs in his face. Yugi snapped his fingers in front of his face before laughing once more at the taller man stood infront of him, blocking his path with his grandeur.

"My apologies. I was just observing how intellectual and philosophical you can be, despite only being 17 years of age."

Yugi laughed, "One might argue the same about you, Prince. I mean, you always use long words."

"It is not the fault of my own that Atemu and I were forced into the best form of education available, we did not choose royalty." Yami replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Yugi sighed. Yami ran the underside of his hand across Yugi's Pale face. "You did not." Yugi smiled up at the elder, "…and do you know what else? I do not think you ever could." There was a calm and mutual silence between the two, but instead of it being awkward, both felt it as comfortable. Well, that was until it was interrupted by the other Japanese inhabitant of the household.

"BROTHER MUTOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL EAT YOUR PIZZA!" Yugi sighed after Yami had left to work his way down the stairs. The pale Hikari was reluctant to move, due to the excitement of the day he wasn't really in the mood. But unfortunately, Heba knew his brother well enough to know what would get him to eat.

"…AND I WILL THROW YOUR COOKIES IN THE BIN TOO."

"I AM COMING. YOU WILL PUT THOSE COOKIES NOWHERE HEBA MUTOU." Yugi screamed as he dashed down the stairs and practically fell into his place behind the dark oak table in front of the unloved pizza, much to the amusement of the three boys situated around the rest of the table.

"Heba, what is this?" Atemu said, staring at the pineapple and ham pizza placed in front of him by the younger.

Heba rubbed his forehead, trying to think of the best way to explain pizza to a 5000 year old Egyptian spirit.

"Try for yourself, guys." Yami was hungry and had no idea tucking into the strange food stood before him.

"Oh my Ra. This is amazing Heba!" Yami said, moaning as he shoved more and more pizza down his throat. The Japanese brothers laughed as they munched their way through their own pizzas before going there own ways and dragging the pizza obsessed Yami's with them.

"I'm sorry Atemu, there's no more pizza!"Heba shouted.

"WE NEED TO GET MORE. CAN I HAVE PIZZA TOMORROW TOO?!" Atemu said, licking his lips. It was now blindingly obvious to Heba that the Egyptians had obviously been denied 21st century luxuries which it would seem everyone else took for granted. As Heba walked up the stairs, greeted his brother and Yami and Atemu goodnight, he got lost in his thoughts.

_I don't know what it would be like to wake up one day and be 5000 years in the future, to be away from everything I have ever known. My family, my home. To wake up in a place where everything was modernised and unlike everything I could have imagined. Atemu and Yami have never had things that people who have lived here our entire lives take completely for granted. The food we eat, the music we listen to, our lifestyles in general. This must be really difficult for them, and all of them must be hurting, even if they won't show it._

"Heba?" A deep voice said from behind him.

"I thought you had gone to sleep?" Heba said, not turning away from the mirror his eyes were fixed on.

He shrugged in response. "I guess I'm just nervous for tomorrow." He threw Heba a half smile before crossing his leg over the other and leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

Heba dropped his head and sighed. "It will be ok, whatever happens, you've always got your brother, and then me and my brother."

"I know." Atemu fiddled with his fingers, "Heba why is everyone unable to see me?" Atemu whispered, tears welling up in his deep crimson eyes.

Heba walked over and hugged the other man quickly. "Don't cry, Atemu. I don't know why, but we will find out okay?"

Atemu sniffed and ran his fingertips across his waterlines, wiping the newly formed teardrops away. "I know, I'm sorry."

Heba laughed, "You know, your brother was crying to Yugi about the same thing earlier on."

"I guess we are more similar than I would like." Atemu sniffed, forcing a smile. The other boy smiled back at him before getting a tissue and wiping the Egyptians' eyes. "Better?" The boy in question nodded happily before giving a last half-hearted smile and walking back down the corridor into his room, attempting and failing to make as little noise as was humanly possible.

Heba leant against the door where the other boy had just done prior.

_If I have one wish, it is that even if we do not find out what's going on, you guys can find a way to be happy again. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey you incredibly attractive person you! Yes, you! I am really REALLY sorry for the lack of updates...it has been like over 2 weeks i know. *sighs* But i promise to try and update at least one day a week, because i know i hate it when readers dont update so im trying not to be a hypocrite.**_

_**Warning, this chapter is terrible, but yano, it was fun to write, it doesnt really have much plot but I tried to bond each of the couples together and if you want to count that as Puppy, Puzzle, Bronze, Blind and Tendershipping, then go ahead. But i assure you, that wasnt intentional and im trying my hardest not to make this story Yaoi no matter how much i want to because i literally suck at romance. Idk what to do here so uh...comment if you want me to make it Yaoi or just continue on the way it is.**_

_**Also, from now on this story will be very loosely based on a book i read called 'Tempest, Julie Cross' which is an utterly fantastic book that i reccomend to anyone and everyone. But its not really based on it, just if you've read it you may notice some similarities between this story and that one...maybe.**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter, R&R!**_

_**W-B1702**_

* * *

"Get off! You can't make me do this!"

"Oh come on, it's only a seat belt!" The blonde boy screamed. He fidgeted with the buckle situated in the lap of the Egyptian sat beside him. Seto wasn't going to give in, he shoved Joey so hard away from him that he nearly fell off his seat.  
Joey's eyes darkened.

"You bastard! I'm trying to prevent your death here! But being the unhelpful ass that you are, you're probably going to die before we even get off. Now will you shut up and put your seat belt on or I swear to god I won't be responsible for my actions! You remember what happened in the car, and I can safely assume you don't want a repeat of that." Seto stopped and let himself be strapped into the seat of the plane like an infant, as he unwillingly reminisced on the moment from the car. He must admit, screaming for his mother when the vehicle began its journey was not his manliest of moments.

"I see Seto is still undergoing his issues with being inside moving objects." Yugi stated to Joey, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Don't even go there. How come you get the nice one, anyway?" Yugi smiled at the comment as he looked over to his Yami who had unintentionally fallen asleep in a ridiculously unattractive position on the younger boys shoulder.

"I think you'll find you and Seto are more alike then you would think." Yugi commented.

"WE ARE NOT." Both boys in question answered, before blushing prefusely and returning to their hunched positions on their seats.

"That's right." Malik whispered, patting the upper back of the Egyptian who was in the middle of throwing up. "Let it out."  
Maniacal laughter followed from the seat across the row.

"Ra, you're disgusting, Ishtar. We haven't even set off yet."  
Once Marik had recomposed himself, he straightened up to gaze icily at the Albino.

"yes, well at least I look my Gender." An annoyed Marik retorted.

"Don't listen to him, Kura. You're very manly!" Ryou chirped in an attempt to cheer up the man sat staring funereally out the window of the aircraft. A grunt was the response he got.

"Hey, you okay? You were really jittery at the airport because of all the fast food, and now you seem kinda down." Heba said calmly. Atemu turned from slouching next to the window, gazing out at the terminal. He smiled, appreciating Heba's caring approach.

"I am perfectly alright. I suppose I am just nervous."  
Heba sighed, "well that's perfectly understandable, I mean, in a few hours you will know what happened and how you got here and so forth. That's gotta be a lot to take in."

Atemu smiled weakly before returning to his position near the window. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, "It'll be ok. Even if it's bad news, you're staying with us as long as you're here. And we are gonna help you." Heba looked up, slightly hurt at the lack of response to his emotional comment to see the Egyptian had fallen asleep on the plastic window. He laughed quietly before turning to see how his brother was doing. The sight made him happy; the fact that Yugi looked so happy made him happy.

"oh shut up." Yugi told his brother who's eyes were boring into him and the Yami both.

Heba smirked, "But brother, I said nothing."

"No one likes a smart ass." Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"I'm hurt." Heba lied. "Anyway I'm going to sleep, don't do anything with loverboy when I'm asleep, okay?"

Heba smiled widely before his head drooped onto his pillow, which now appeared to be rested up against the also sleeping Atemu.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "sometimes I hate that asshole." He grinned, knowing he was lying to himself.

Pressing his head back against the soft blue cotton head rest, Yugi braced himself for the journey ahead as the plane began it's ascent towards the clouds.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi there, beautiful." Malik purred to the woman at the registry office at the museum the next day.

"Uh…does Malik tend to do this a lot?" Marik asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." Yugi replied, slamming the money down on the desk before abruptly thanking the woman and dragging a kicking-and-screaming Malik down the corridor.

"C'mon, she was so close to giving me her number." Whined Malik.

"Was not. You need to get over yourself." Heba laughed.

"Brother, do you have any idea what 'giving me her number' meant." Yami asked, his head tipped to the side as he watched the Japanese teens argue their way down the entrance hall.

"I do not know, but I really hope it is not as provocative as it sounded." Atemu said.

The Egyptians laughed, all except Seto who was fighting with guess who. The rest of the crowd had just resulted to ignoring Joey and Seto pretty much all the time, simply because some of the topics they argued about, no one else wanted to hear.

"Wait a sec, is that her?" Everyone looked up to where Ryou was pointing to see that the slender woman in the distance did indeed appear to be the exact person they were looking for in the first place. It would seem she heard them, as she appeared to acknowledge they were there and hurriedly left.

"Hey, wait up! You have to help us!" Heba screamed at the door the woman had just shut herself inside."

Yugi sighed and pressed his hand up against the door to what was labelled 'Janitors.' "You're our only hope." An awkward silence brushed over the boys as they realised the truth in Yugi's words.

They heard a series of small bangs from inside before they heard a chink – the unlocking of the door. The obstruction was then moved slightly letting them inside.

The boys walked until they were immersed in the blackness; that was until the mysterious woman appeared to magically illuminate the room. Ryou let out a gasp.

They were back in the room. The golden plated room.

The room where they first met each other.

"Wait a second, you're-" Marik whispered.

"Hello there, brother." She spoke, beaming widely.

Marik's manly, hard core façade suddenly faded and he ran, crying like a little girl into the arms of the woman. "I thought you were dead!"

Malik just stood. "You're his brother?!" Tears stung in his eyes; but naturally, being Malik, he shoved them to the very back of his mind.

"I am Ishizu, guardian of the Pharaohs tomb." The woman then pushed Marik away gently before nodding at him, and moving her way over to Yami, who just looked at her, sheer confusion on his face.

"My Pharaoh." She curtseyed.

"Technically he's not Pharaoh." Bakura grumbled quietly, which caused him to receive death glares from everyone, especially Yami himself.

"My Pharaoh," she repeated, "You and your friends are in grave danger. You need to use the power of the Hikari's to save your past, and consequently the present."

Yami ushered for the woman to rise, "I fail to understand, Ishizu. What do you mean? We're all fine." He smiled at Yugi, who along with his friends had taken resolute behind the Yami's.

"Not for long, they're coming. They know you're here. I tried to stop them, but they must have somehow tracked you down. Now they're coming." The words rang through the ears of everyone in the room.

_Now they're coming._

Malik stepped forward, "Who's coming?" The boy said, boldly.

"You have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't help further. I have enough power to get you and your possessions back to Japan." Then she shut her eyes and the eye which was suspended from her neck shone brightly, and the boys felt themselves getting sucked away; just like the first time.

"Oh and Pharaoh? Anata no jinsei to anata no hikari o mamoru."

Then she was gone. They were gone. Just like the first time. Back in the resolute that was the bedroom of Joey Wheeler.

Yami was silent amongst the quarrelling of the boys, ignoring the fact that the volume of their arguing was enough to cause anyone permanent hearing damage. He was deep in thought, remembering and acknowledging that that Ishizu had said to him.

Anata no jinsei to anata no hikari o mamoru.

_Protect your light with your life._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! Sorry for lack of chapter updates, i kinda had writers block on this one, (ironic, i know) and school is building up. Im doing my grade 5 music theory soon!(it's a british thing) :P *crosses fingers*. Anyway, as i promised to post this, here ya go!**_

_**Its not particularly exciting, nothing much happens, next one is where the action starts:P although i feel this might fill in a few plot holes:))**_

_**OK goodbye, aishiteru3**_

_**Please remember to R&R, arigato:)**_

* * *

A bright light shone, blinding all of them.

Miscellaneous screaming and cursing could be heard by everyone throughout.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Yami regained consciousness, his first thought was Yugi.

"Yugi. Where are you?" The Egyptian untangled himself from the pile of limbs that had now formed on the floor of Joeys bedroom. They had

'Why is it that whenever something occurs, we appear to wake up in Joey's room?' Yami thought to himself.

"I'm here Yami." A small voice screamed from the other side of the mosh pit. Yami tried his best to crawl his way out of the body pile, and he pulled himself to the corner of Joey's room where he sat, waiting for everyone separate so they could talk through the situation in hand.

The words spoken by Ishizu appeared to affect the soon-to-have-been Pharaoh the most. He didn't really understand it until it was confirmed, but he knew that he had some sort of connection to Yugi. He knew that no one could understand him the way Yugi could, and the fact that they looked so similar? He knew it wasn't simply a coincidence. There was something going on, something that meant the connection he felt to the boy wasn't just by chance.

'There is a greater power at work here, and all I know is that I really need to find out what if I am going to be left with any hope of getting back to my time.'

Yami thought of what Ishizu had said, and he didn't take it with a pinch of salt.

_Anata no jinsei to anata no hikari o mamoru. _What did it all mean? Yami slammed his head gently against the wall, resting it there before violently exhaling as a representation of his despair. Just as he shut his eyes to contemplate more theories for this madness, he felt a soft hand grace his shoulder.

"You okay?" Yugi said, half smiling at his friend with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I believe so. I am just incredibly confused…" Yami's speech was interrupted by muffled shouting which suddenly became louder and more rude.

"Get the hell off of me, Marik! You are so heavy, my Ra. What the bloody hell you been eating?" With that Bakura shoved Marik firmly off of him before standing, regaining his dignity, and pulling Ryou up off the floor.

"It is not my fault the food here is so frigging good, Bakura. Especially- Wait, what was it Malik?"

"Pizza." Malik sighed, shoving himself into a sitting position on Joey's bed.

Marik proceeded to run a hand through his hair, "Ah, indeed! That…"

"I feel like I've been killed and then brought back to life." Bakura continued, covering his face with his hands.

"You alright, Atemu?" Heba asked concerned, pulling a shocked looking Atemu up from the floor.

"Yes, I am fine thank you." Atemu replied, his voice monotone. He took

"This is so much deeper than I thought it would originally be." Ryou said, running a hand through his ivory hair.

Yami however was still sat silently in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest so tight it were as if his entire body had to be confined into one miniscule area of the room. His eyes were fixated on the floor, his feelings a blur. Why did all this happen to him?

_At this point, Yami had never felt so alone. _

"Yugi…How are we going to sort this out?" Yami asked, not moving an inch, his hands shaking slightly around his calves at the thought of being hunted down.

The other boys encircled themselves around him, creating a ring of people, all of which had grown fairly quiet due to Yami's previous comment.

The smaller boy sighed. "All we know is that there is someone after us, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it. We don't know who they are or even what they want. All we know is that…"

"They're coming."

"So what are we gonna do about dat?" Joey panicked, looking subconsciously protective over Seto and himself.

"There isn't anything we can do." Ryou piped in, "We are just going to have to continue on as normal and face danger together whenever that danger might come."

"He is correct. We should all try our best to look after each other and not leave anyone behind, as consequentially, one wrong move could be fatal." Atemu said.

"We have to just go on as normally as we possibly can, no unnecessary animosity, Bakura." Marik jeered.

"Don't push your luck, Ishtar. You've already crushed my ribs and I feel as if I should repay the favour." The albino's lips curled into a smile before he attempted to pounce on the fellow Egyptian, only to be held back by Ryou.

"Calm, 'Kura." Ryou said. Bakura's response was simply a grunt.

"Are we not blowing this out of proportion? We don't even know what is going on here." Heba questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"That is just it." Yami said. Everyone fell silent and gasped at the fact that Yami had decided to join the conversation. "These ineffable experiences that we keep having, there is no way they are just coincidental. We need to build up evidence and come to a conclusion about how we are going to solve this issue."

Yugi smiled and touched Yami's shoulder once again, "I agree."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello! Wow two chapters in 2 days omg *mind=blown* anyway, as its nearly half term im gonna have more time to write yay! Anyway, i cant believe how successful this story has been and i cant believe i have got to 20 chapters! It's been a blast and i want to thank all of you who read, follow, favourite and comment on this story, it makes me so happy and i love you all so much:) **_

_**I may or may not have a very small obsession with Joey...hes just adorable and is definitely my favourite character, so this ones dedicated to him. I tried so hard not to turn this into puppyshipping, and if you dont think much, it doesnt have to be. They are just friends, but if you want to percieve it as puppyshipping, feel free. Again, that's my favourite shipping, because again, its adorable. I mean seriously, aw.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter! I warn, its kinda fluffy towards the end.**_

_**AISHITERU:))**_

_**Remember to R&R, arigato:))**_

* * *

"I look stupid." Seto grimaced, cringing as he tried his best to cover himself. The group of boys had decided that

"You always look stupid." Joey retorted, laughing at his own comment as he did so.

Seto's face darkened, "The entire concept of this 'school' is stupid."

"Just because I agree with you doesn't mean we can't go, that's against the law, and the law and I don't have a good history." Joey said, packing up his books.

The Egyptian scoffed, "In Egypt; Yami, Atemu and I, we were the law. Besides, there is no point in me wearing this, it's not as if anyone can see us anyway."

Joey sighed, pulling the beige book bag over his shoulders, "That may be, but you're not going out in that stupid toga thing, because I can't help but laugh at you when you wear it."

Seto growled, "It's not a toga, I am not Roman. I wear it to signify I am either Royalty of a friend to the Royals. Therefore, it's not what I wear, it's what you do that's stupid, and in reality, I should be laughing at you."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, look we gotta get to school okay? I can't be late again." Joey said hurriedly, dragging Seto out of the door and out of the house.

"What in the name of Ra is this device supposed to be." Seto asked, pointing at the motorbike as if it were a UFO, which to him, it probably was.

"This is my motorbike. Beautiful, ain't she?" Joey smiled proudly. "Now get on."

Seto cocked his head to one side, before digging his feet into the floor as if he were a puppy that was ordered to stay. "What would happen if I disagreed?"

Joey pushed Seto shortly yet firmly enough that he was now sat on the seat, he positioned himself delicately in front of him, before lowering himself to he was sat directly in front and between the legs of a now heavily blushing Seto Kaiba. Joey on the other hand just adjusted himself slightly, making the brunette blush further. He wrapped his hand round the switch on the motorcycle, before turning the keys in the ignition. Joey then proceeded to lean back and turn his head slightly before whispering to the Egyptian.

"Hold on."

Suddenly the bike zoomed its way forward, away from the sidewalk and away from Joey's house. Seto let out a very feminine scream, and instinctively grabbed onto the closest object to him, which just so happened to be the blonde. He interlocked his arms around his waist, holding on for dear life. Joey just ignored him and continued trying to concentrate on the road ahead, even though the screaming Egyptian attached to his waist was making this difficult.

"Shut up will ya? I'm tryin' to drive here!" Joey said, in his irritated Brooklyn accent.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Seto screamed, all dignity he had suddenly vanishing.

"You're not gonna die you stupid idiot!" Joey exclaimed, growling before getting his eyes back to the course ahead.

All of a sudden, a figure in a cape appeared in the middle of the road a few feet away from where the motorbike was. Joey gasped and immediately swerved away to avoid hitting the person who had just formed ahead of his path, but instead of neatly turning around the figure and continuing on, they slid around him, but the motorbike didn't want to stop there, and it swerved further than intended, sending both Joey and Seto screaming to the ground, the motorbike falling with them. There was mused laughter from the figure, which with a poof of black and purple smoke appeared to evaporate into thin air.

* * *

Joey was the first to regain his consciousness, he groaned loudly before hurriedly opening his eyes. His entire body was in agonizing pain, and he didn't know if he could physically get himself up. He tried to move his arms in order to sit himself upright, but this backfired, and he ended up growling in pain. He shifted his head up slightly to see that he was covered in blood. He used his other arm, as this appeared to be more responsive, to reach into the pocket of jeans. He winced as he picked his phone out, and tried his best to get the correct number, before pressing the green 'call' digit.

"Hey Joey, where are you? School is gonna start soon." Yugi chirped happily.

"Yugi…" Joey whispered. The pain was overcoming him, and he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He could feel himself slipping away, losing his senses. He used the last of his energy to reach out to an also unconscious and bloody Egyptian, who was lying next to him.

"Help…" Joey whispered into the phone, before ending the call and letting his phone drop into the pool of blood beside his head.

'I'm so sorry Seto, I never meant for any of this to happen.' Joey thought, before slowly intertwining his hand with the Egyptians. 'I'll make it up to ya, I promise. Whatever happens, I'll make it up to ya. Yug's comin', we're gonna be ok. This was just a mishap, that's all.' Joey felt Seto's grip tighten against his, and he smiled. He promised himself he would make it up to his friend, and he had every intention of keeping that promise.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
